


浮世无候

by Kocaine



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kocaine/pseuds/Kocaine
Summary: 祝大家端午节快乐~送上一个小粽子~想写Tony和Bruce跨国恋：法国Tony×美国Bruce（无差）【预警】：私设一大堆，只为了完成自己的一个幻想设定可以接受再继续哦~





	浮世无候

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“在塞纳河南岸法国巴黎的战神广场可以看到埃菲尔铁塔，在市中心、西堤岛上可以看到巴黎圣母院，而在塞纳河北岸可以看到卢浮宫……可是Bruce，到哪儿能见到你这样的男人呢？”Tony斜靠在乳白色的沙发上，慵懒地微眯着眼眸像只猫一般用手扒拉着巴黎的地图有感而发道：  
  
  

我斜瞥了一眼又埋头进厨房与法式蘑菇汤作斗争，“美国到处都是。”

 

“Bruce，”Tony忽地坐了起来，一对如深渊般的焦糖色瞳孔直盯着我，“你来巴黎多久了？”

 

“我们认识多久，我就来了多久了。”撇了撇嘴关了炉子将冒着热气的蘑菇汤端下，又换上另一份蔬菜沙拉模样的物质抗争，“一来，就认识了。”

 

“啊，三个月了。”

 

和Tony的相遇是很怂的情节，至少我是这么认为的。

 

倘若不是他在纽约大道以流浪艺人的身份拿着画板偷画我的背影，我也不会不顾形象的用英文和他吵架；Tony用那双焦糖眸子盯着我然后用法语道歉，请我去吃了冰淇淋后就死乞白赖地天天在街头堵我。在我一直以为他是个无赖混混准备报警时，他将十张熬夜画了的我在街头眺望埃菲尔的背影，装订成精美的画册送给我。

 

我竟稀里糊涂地相信了他。

 

我曾问他到底居心何在，他却只回答我美国人怎么可以说法语，我白了他一眼然后像个幼儿园老师对待小朋友那样说道：

 

“小男孩你知道世界上有学校这种地方吗？”

 

Tony眨了眨水眸然后长呼一声：

 

“啊，不敢相信！”

 

 

对巴黎这座城市充满了迷信般的热爱，是我远赴重洋离开美国的理由；至于语言，那是城市的文化精髓之一，尤其是在法国。我想倘若我在街头使用英语，大抵不会有人理我的吧。

 

花花世界，用来形容巴黎实在不为过，每晚埃菲尔附近的街道都会化为灯红酒绿之地，更不用说诸如香街之类繁华不夜的地方。Tony曾问我为何每日都会在街头眺望埃菲尔，难道不会腻吗？

 

我便顺了他的话接道：“会啊，可我不知道该去哪儿。”

 

听我的话Tony不屑撇嘴说我不懂得文化精髓之所在，我说我初来乍到人生地不熟，Tony便嚷嚷着要当我的导游，报酬就是我要侍候他老人家的一日三餐，还由不得我拒绝他便要我签了合法上岗协同书，繁缛的法文看得我头晕目眩，因而一时失手从此走上了保姆的不归路。

 

最后竟一步一步发展到合租房客，在异国他乡拥有了这样一个相识的人，大概也算是老天对我的眷顾吧。

 

于是想着三个月以来的种种，我一时激动在Tony的盘子里撒了一把辣胡椒，看着他呛得脸红咳嗽还嘟囔着美国人怎么这么不友好，我满脸阴险说Tony你可能不知道美国还有句话叫做Give some an inch,he/she will take a mile（某人得寸进尺）。

 

“英语，那我倒真是不知道，可是Bruce，你知道你们那儿有个叫做‘缇阿茉’的女人嘛？”Tony在喝了大口的水终于消了辣呛后对我说道。

 

“‘缇阿茉’？哪里人？”我心想十几亿美国人我哪里听说过这么个姑娘，莫不是Tony真拿我当FBI的人了。

 

“不知道，是‘哪里’人？”Tony听不懂我说的话，学着我的发音模棱两可的念着，瞧见他焦糖眸子里的狐疑我便笑得愈发不止了。

 

“不是‘哪里’人，是问你哪里人。”

 

“对啊是‘哪里’啊。”

 

“‘哪里人’。”

 

“‘哪里’人。”

 

在与Tony就读音问题上纠结甚久后，我明白了无论如何他的舌头我是捋不直了，只得妥协道：“好好，哪里就哪里，是美国的地名，听那名字像是那儿的人。”

 

Tony却忽的认真了起来，“不，不是哪里人，她不是。”

 

“那是谁啊，竟让你这样惦记着？”

 

Tony不说话，可他脸上温柔的笑，焦糖的眸子溺着甜蜜的欢欣。我心里仿佛一大群野生动物狂奔而过。

 

我竟一时语塞。

 

 

当晚，Ross给我打电话，连句“你好吗”都没有便直接是生硬地质问：

 

“Bruce，你怕是忘了初衷了吧。”

 

我竟下意识的嗤笑了，“初衷？哪里有什么莫名初衷啊！”

 

“嗯？别不承认。躲在巴黎算什么意思，你若有你说的这般坦然，倒是回来面对事实啊；如果你定要坚持，我倒是想看这后果。”电话那头的声音充满了讽刺，然后引得我愈发不屑。

 

“那和我，又有什么关系呢？切。”然后我轻蔑的挂了电话。说来好笑，

劈腿的人并不是我，我有什么好心虚的。

 

Tony闻声探头进我的房间。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“什么怎么了？”

 

“你刚才说的是英语吧。”

 

我才意识到尽管我在巴黎呆了数月，仍然是被束缚有异乡人的身份，泯刻在骨子里的血脉磨灭不掉。

 

“问候罢了。”说完却忍不住在心里冷笑，也许吧。

 

“Bruce，可以帮我一个忙吗？”Tony突然开口以一种陌生的语气对我说道。

 

“你什么时候这么客气了？”我打趣道，却看见Tony的脸上有幸福的微笑。

 

“后天，是我祖母的生日，我们一起去看她，好不好？”

祖母啊，还从未听Tony说起过呢……

 

“哪有什么帮忙的，Tony愿意带我去，我才是高兴呢。”

 

“啊哈，那太好了。”他上前给我了一个拥抱，却是吓了我一跳，“我还怕你不答应。”

 

“嗯？为什么不答应啊？”Tony眨着眼眸疑惑地看着我，清澈的眼眸与白皙的脸颊形成了鲜明对比。我曾一直羡慕Tony为何过了而立之年却还长的一张少年的脸，于此刻我便忍不住伸手捏了他的脸，柔软的触感，使人忘却了此举的亲密。

 

“我是保姆，你是雇主，你说呢？”

 

盯着Tony的眸子，仿佛置身于蜜糖的汪洋之中，深陷沉醉于此。

 

“Bruce……”分明没有喝酒，却仿佛置身于酒窖，竟在一瞬间有些迷蒙，耳边传来Tony的低喃，直到那双水眸中出现我微红的脸颊才幡然醒悟，尴尬的推开Tony，一时说不出话来，气氛陷入僵化。

 

“咳咳，我给你讲讲我的祖母吧！”Tony红着脸打破沉默，我便顺着他的话撇开脸，“嗯，我确实还不了解呢，需要注意些什么呢？”

 

然后一言掩饰了所有的慌乱，在谈话中忘却刚才的尴尬回忆。

 

 

“哈，说起我的祖母，可是位潮流女性呢！她本是意大利人，像Bruce一样只身来到法国，与我的祖父相识……”

 

“意大利？这么说，你还有意大利的血统？哇哦！”

 

“哈哈，这算什么啊。可我却打心底佩服我的祖母……”

 

“哦？为什么？”

 

Tony对我的问题的提出表示出很满意般点了点头。接着便像介绍自己的偶像般滔滔不绝地讲起了祖母的故事。

 

Charlotte·Stark，意大利籍人，18岁独自赴法国普瓦提埃大学修学，期间结识了Andrea·Stark上校，后与之结亲。在那时，异国他乡还是个不易越过的坎，可Charlotte做到了，带着两个行李箱和一份对爱情的执着追求踏上了穿越国界线的征程。该是执著打动了上天，Charlotte收获了幸福的婚姻，成了一段跨越民族的爱情佳话。

 

于是我便了解了为何Tony会崇拜祖母，在那样的年代里，敢于这般冲破重重阻碍枷锁的女性，又怎么不叫人佩服。

 

“如此想来，Tony你倒是也遗传了祖母的性情，对那‘缇阿茉’姑娘念念不忘啊！”不知怎的我竟会莫名有些烦闷，思及Tony所念，便觉各种无言。

 

“啊，这是毫不相干的事……噫？Bruce你的脸色怎么这么奇怪？咿，……诶？”

 

由不得Tony在身后的大呼小叫，我便转身进了房间。

 

如果三个月让你爱上了一个人。

 

 

那天见了祖母，令我惊讶着祖母早已是该到颐养天年的年龄，却仍是一副上流贵妇的风韵犹存，不需要搀扶的祖母迈着玲珑的步子对我说：“请叫我‘Stark’夫人！”

 

Tony笑着说这是祖母的怪喜好，我却也大抵明白，Stark，这个充满着回忆的姓氏意味着什么。

 

Stark夫人有着很漂亮的焦糖棕眼眸，Tony与她如出一辙，不同于法国上流社会的雍容，却是一身的端庄清雅；完全不同的感觉，眸前一新便说的是我现在的模样吧。

 

“啊，你就是Bruce吧，我听Tony解释过了，很美的名字呀！”Stark夫人坐在躺椅上，身上卧着一只价格不菲的加菲猫，嘟嘟的脸像极了Tony。

 

“Tony你看那猫和你好像！”我忍不住打趣道；闻言Tony一副不可置信的表情，

 

“你才像Ultron呢！”

 

“哈？‘Ultron’？好名字！可就是和你很像嘛！”不知是因为我喊了它的名字还是什么，Ultron一下子从Stark夫人的膝上跳到了我的怀中，仿佛一点也不怕生，胖嘟嘟的脸还亲昵地蹭了蹭我的手。见小家伙这般亲热，便索性抱起它在Tony脸旁比较着：“对嘛，就是很像！”

 

Stark夫人仿佛也同意我，冲着Tony狡黠地点头，Tony无计可施，从我手中夺过Ultron在我脸边比较。

 

“其实还是和你最像！”

 

“啊，和我不是很接近啊，还是和Tony比较像。”

 

“不可能，顶多我们一人一半像！”

 

“噫，猫怎么可以同时像两个人？”

 

听我们这般吵闹着，一旁微笑的Stark夫人突然插嘴道：

 

“说来Tony倒是如此啊，眼睛是棕色的，头发却遗传了母亲的黑呢！”

 

我回眸打量着Tony，他此时正看着Stark夫人如同幸福的孩童般一脸灿烂地笑着。阳光从窗口溜进来，跳上Tony的眼睫，灼灼其华，熠熠生辉。

 

如果时间这样静止，一定很美好。

 

下午茶后，我陪着Stark夫人去买东西，微风吹来令人心旷神怡，陶醉于此，Stark夫人突然说道：

 

“其实年轻人啊，有时候是非曲直并没有那么重要，赌一把也许会有意想不到的收获。因为当年的我，也是赌上了Andrea对我的感情；为什么不试一试？人生苦短，须及时行乐；这不是美国人常说的话嘛！”

 

我讶然，原来心思被猜出来了。一时语塞，不知该怎么回答；沉默了半晌，Stark夫人又笑开，像是陷入了甜蜜的回忆般，又继续说道：“Tony从小失去了父母，难免有些阴霾。但他也是个坚强的孩子，从来都是以笑容面对；他爱画画，他是我的孙儿，我这般夸奖他也许不足以取信，可是，这样快乐的他，却是我从未见过的。有人让他的生活更加美好，我希望我的孙儿可以永远这样。”

 

说完，Stark夫人又看向我，温柔的笑，笑红了我的脸。

 

有人让他的生活更美好？

 

晚上回到合租房，Tony仍在滔滔的说着Stark夫人的好，像孩子回到了温柔的怀抱，唇边浸染着温暖的笑。

 

 

情人节。

 

情人节是我准备吐露心迹的日子，倒不是急于得到一个令人心安的答复，只是那晚Natasha打电话告诉我他要结婚了的时候，我才真觉察到了那些在宁静流逝的时光里悄无声息碎裂沉淀而早已变质的感情不复了，Natasha邀请我去参加婚礼，看着一起长大的小妹妹能够有个幸福归宿总是欣慰的，可那一刻却也想起了20岁时那个重感情的自己。

 

“Bruce，我们本是说好一起结婚，可是恐怕我要违约了呢……”

 

“哪有；我翌日便动身，我们也是一起进的教堂啊！”

 

“那便好！到了联系我，逾时我便去找你，你可要按时到！”

 

“没问题！”

 

挂了电话我便开始张罗着收拾行李，想着该是到了换季索性将衣物也一并收拾，岂料被Tony看见以为是我要搬走，便跟在后面围着我转。

 

“你要走？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“为什么啊？”

 

“结婚。”因忙于眼下之事故于Tony仅仅是简略回答了他，于是歧义引得他惊呼道：

 

“你要结婚？”

 

闻言我笑出了声，却引得他愈发不解，这才转头过去予他解释，才发觉他的手中竟握着一束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。

 

心下竟蓦然怦动。

 

“哟？‘缇阿茉’姑娘送给你的？”我嗔怪打趣，心底却愈发不是滋味。

 

“我送你的……”Tony皱了皱眉，好像他并不喜欢我提及旁人。

 

“哦？送我作何？我又不是你的，嗯？”我调笑着打趣，玫瑰的芬芳在一瞬间萦绕鼻息。然后笑意盈盈的看着他。

 

我在心底暗想，倘若Tony说一句我曾在他心里有过与众不同的位置，那么纵然是印度洋大西洋我都会越过趟过。

 

只是好像只有我一个人在做梦。

 

“一定是，才可以送吗？”Tony有些奇怪的问我，好像有所不齿于世俗的规定。

 

“无妨。”

 

最终我收了花，却没有对Tony有太多解释，以至于故事画上了句点，他也以为要结婚的人是我。

 

辗转回国旅程，婚礼定在三个月后，不知Natasha打的什么主意，在成为准新娘时还拖我参加各种单身Party，美其名曰“最后的狂欢”。只是最后所有开始打向Natasha主意的男子最终目的成了我时，我才开始有所觉悟。

 

直至一次我拒绝了某事业有成男子的邀约时，Natasha问我缘由，我发觉并非我讨厌，只是当你心中住着一个人的时候，这无他的世界，你是入不了眼的。

 

Tony。

 

然而我却再没收到过他的消息。我总以为我告诉了他我所有的联系方式、家庭住址、甚至将退后的婚礼日期也一并交代，我设想了无数种我们会相遇的可能，只是婚礼如期而至，我却依然没见到那个人。

 

Natasha的脸上洋溢着幸福的笑，穿着雪白婚纱的她极如跌落人间的天使，竟也引得我一时心动——她刻意将捧花扔给了我，我哑然失笑。

 

那晚我喝空了冰箱里储备的所有的酒精产品，以此悼念我转瞬即逝的单相思。

 

我再与Tony无任何交集，只是这一次是我选择了逃离。也许我们注定只是过客，到底只是人在异乡，付诸于东流的不仅是浮世中的消磨。

 

所以当我收到来自Tony的信，我已自信地以为我可以泰然处之。

 

 

亲爱的Bruce：

 

你好吗？

 

新婚愉快吗？很遗憾我不能去参加，去亲眼目睹你穿上西装的样子会有多帅，所以我只好一张一张的画，将我想象中的容貌以笔绘下，而如今我将它们寄给你，不知你是否会喜欢。

 

但我多希望你结婚的时候，那个对神父宣誓要一生一世爱你的人是我。

 

Bruce，我此刻只想承认你是我见过的最好的男孩儿，纵然你已成家，我却仍无法释怀。只是所幸我时日已尽，却不知这般唐突告诉你是否会造成困扰。

 

但原谅我的爱吧，我喜欢你，让我最后之时说出我的心声。

 

缇阿茉，Ti amo ，是意大利语的Je t'aime；而你，就是我的缇阿茉。

 

Bruce，我在想如果当时我执意留下你，那么离去的时候会不会不这么害怕；但是我生病了，这对你是不公平的。

 

可我还是那么的庆幸，在我有生之年能够遇见你。

 

亲爱的Bruce，祝你一生喜乐平安。

                                                       Tony于巴黎

                                                       XX年X月X日

 

 

随后是一本属于我个人的Tony画集，每一页都是我身穿西装的背影，而背景，是我曾初始每日眺望的埃菲尔铁塔。

 

最后一页，是Tony的流畅法文语意大利文：

 

亲爱的Bruce，祝你一生喜乐平安。

 

我突然觉得，那冰箱里的酒，我喝得有些早了。

 

 

Tony的墓在巴黎东郊某处列于Stark夫人名下的土地，她说这是Tony最喜欢的地方。

 

我轻抚着墓碑上那张微笑的灰白照，还是我曾经亲手帮他拍的。焦糖眸子即便失去了色调，也仍旧像我初见他时那般温柔。

 

原来我们之间不是没有等候，只是全部消融湮灭于巴黎这座浮华之都一去不复返的奢靡光阴中了。

 

所以，浮世无候。

 

Tony promised Bruce that he would always do anything he could for him to make sure of his happiness.

 

\------------Fin------------

 

我看谁发刀，哼哼╭(╯^╰)╮。


End file.
